Many electronic devices, such as cellular phones and computers, usually include a power amplifier to boost a power level of a signal for various applications. The consumption of current in such devices is strongly dependent on the power amplifier. Consequently, the bias point of the power amplifier is usually chosen to obtain a target mean output power within desired linearity specifications and at the same time keep the peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR), or crest factor, low. Therefore it is desirable to have high CFR in a power amplifier design that will enable the bias point to be set near the optimum efficiency achievable by the power amplifier.